The present disclosure relates to a thrust reverser, and more particular to thrust reversal operation.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan nacelle defining a bypass duct. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades.
Some gas turbine engines include a thrust reverser in which a translatable nacelle forms an outer wall portion of the bypass duct. The translatable nacelle is moved axially to communicate a portion of bypass airflow radially outward via a cascade to provide reverse thrust.